


A mile a Minute

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Series: flash drabbles [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set of Thallen Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Talk

  
“I’m open minded. Honestly.” Eddie smirked watching as Barry turned a scarlet red. He knew it was a stupid Idea to ask Eddie about this.  

“Eddie. Don’t tease me.” Barry said tossing a pillow at his head. Eddie caught it before it hit his head.

“I’m not. Honestly babe. If that’s something you want to try then we can. I’m here for it. Really. Even though I’ve never tried it.”

“Well neither have I but I read some books on it and we have to trust each other completely if we do this. So are you sure?”

Eddie smiled, crawling to the side of the bed where Barry sat. “I trust you. With everything I have.”

 He kissed him. “Do you trust me?’’

 Barry nodded. “You know it.”


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s okay.” Eddie assured. “It happens to a lot of people sometimes. Don’t be ashamed.”

Eddie leaned over and kissed Barry on the lips before turning the lights off and falling asleep. Barry, however stayed up. It wasn’t the first time that Barry hadn’t been able to well—perform and to be honest he was sick of it. He was sure that Eddie was too. Lately Eddie had been a bit agitated, snapping at people over the simplest things and that wasn’t like him. He was—well frustrated. And it was Barry’s fault. He was trying to find out why he was—you know. Unable but he couldn’t. There was nothing and Barry wasn’t sure how much longer Eddie would stick around, Or how much longer he wouldn’t stray from him.


End file.
